Phase 86
Phase 86 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is Karmic Tornado! Cover A seated Aga Mbadi. Summary The Sword of Damocles is shown as a massive camouflaged weapon in space orbiting the Earth. Aga Mbadi completes the preparations to use it if necessary at the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals the following day to eliminate Alita and Zekka using his within Melchizedek. Melchizedek itself then manifests as Arthur Farrell to warn him that if he uses the Sword of Damocles the next day it will lead to catastrophe. In the worst case scenario, Jacob's Ladder will be ruined and the Terraforming Wars will resume. However Mbadi brushes off such a dire warning as he doubts Melchizedek due to its suspected role in resurrecting Alita. Melchizedek mentions that the Fata Morgana had a counterpart in the form of Excalibur, the master key. This was to be passed on to the supreme ruler as proof of their right to rule Melchizedek, but it was destroyed by Mbadi's predecessors. Mbadi asserts that he should hold the Fata Morgana as it has the same function as Excalibur. Zekka is sitting next to Desecrator when Yani arrives with a maintenance truck to check on his Fizziroy Body. Zekka allows him to proceed although he questions Yani's loyalty to the Space Angels. However the cybertechnician brushes this off as a petty distinction and claims that he sees Zekka and Sechs as sons. Yani is horrified at the readings he gets and realises that Zekka has been using his ultimate technique, the Dragon Slaying Bone Crusher. However Zekka lets Yani inform Sechs of this if he wants to. Melchizedek responds to Mbadi that the Fata Morgana is not a spare key, instead representing the female essence while Excalibur represented the male essence. The former is to act as a safety mechanism because it cannot be understood by those in power. Mbadi is dismissive of this idea on logical grounds and Melchizedek counters that while they are similar, having both lost their loves at a young age and then attempted to fill that void with power, only one of them is humble enough to respect what he does not understand. He then shows Mbadi a portion of what Melchizedek sees, a visual representation of causes and effects as event units. Mbadi is awed by the sheer vastness of data represented and notices a swirl, which is explained to represent him, as he is an individual of great will and fantastic power. This results in the creation of a karmic tornado representing the ZOTT Finals, which is of such magnitude that it is only seen once a century. Melchizedek then stops the representation to prevent a mental breakdown in Mbadi, who wonders if his plan will destroy the world. An avatar of Alita unexpectedly appears and punches him. Unable to block, Mbadi wonders how she can access Melchizedek on her own as Melchizedek reveals that in the real world Alita is actually asleep. Mbadi realises that he has an opportunity to kill Alita in cyberspace seize the Fata Morgana, attacking with Doom. However she blocks and counterattacks, severely injuring Mbadi in real life. As he wonders how this could have happened, Alita awakens and marvels at the awesome dream she had. Debut appearances *Excalibur *Sword of Damocles 086 Category:Angel of Defusion